


a dragon's kiss

by manbunjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: Her silver brows furrowed as she looked upon him, and though she had thought it possible to count the ways that she loved his mouth, as Daenerys felt his lips shift from their path along her thighs to delve within, every carefully thought out reason she had spent the previous sennight thinking of had been washed away.





	a dragon's kiss

Over the years she had endured Jorah's course mouth upon her brow and Drogo's hard, stridulant kisses against the sides of her mouth as his tongue sought the warmth of her mouth as he sheathed himself inside of her. Dany had long ago come to know the sight of lust in men's eyes above all else, and learned how to avoid their harsh, grabbing hands as they thought to reach for her. 

But of any kiss she might have come to know, Jon Snow was the first who had ever really kissed her.

His lips worked at hers, his tongue tracing gentle along her bottom lip or kissing softly around the lobe of her ear so that she shivered in his arms at the feel of his hot breath upon her exposed neck. She had come to love, even crave, the scratch of his unshorn beard against her skin as he lowered his head to kiss across the swell of her neck or along the valleys of her collarbones. 

Jon's head bent to draw his mouth across her breasts. His eyes had widened considerably upon his arrival at his chambers, when he had found her nearly naked and visibly awaiting his arrival. He had seen the excitement in her eyes and tasted the anticipation on her lips, feeling her body tremble against him as his hips pressed to hers. 

His eyes were dark with lust, searching her face for approval before they lowering to her chest, where his lips closed around each pebbled nipple in a soft, wet kiss. He continued lower, feeling her arch against him as his lips carved a path down her body. He could feel her belly quiver beneath his roaming tongue and grinned. 

Daenerys lifted her head lazily as he continued down her belly before his mouth fluttered over the bones of her hips, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses along her prone form. She watched through half-lidded eyes, too overcome with pleasure to question him, though he could see uncertainty flicker over his face as he began to kiss along her thighs. 

Daenerys looked at him appraisingly, her violet eyes watching the way his mouth bobbed ever lower, hovering near the smallclothes she had not yet finished unlacing. 

By the time Jon closed the chamber door behind him Daenerys had already finished removing her tawny pink Essosi gown. It was the one that had made Jon's breath catch when he had first realised he could see the faint outline of her pale breasts beneath. He had blushed pink as a maid when he had first seen the thin, gauzy fabric, and out of respect for her honour— and perhaps to preserve some archaic Westerosi traditions she did not understand— Jon had averted his eyes. 

But when the weeks at his side had become months, and Jon had begun not to look away, it had been her turn to blush. 

Dany had stepped out of her outer gown without the assistance of her maids, having sent the women away with a knowing glance between them once she had been told of Jon's return to the castle. But without Missandei's help Daenerys had not been able to undo her bodice before Jon's entrance and she had stood, uncertain, wondering whether she should call the brown eyes maid back to her. 

But she had been surprised when Jon had gladly taken up the abandoned task. His fingers had been deft and familiar, unlacing the bodice of her gown in quick succession, and before long the fabric had unspooled in his rough hands. He had kneeled before her, letting her rest a hand upon his shoulder as she stepped out of her gown, before he had thrown it aside. 

Jon had looked upon her, his eyes hooded and alight with warmth and the grey of his eyes had been almost completely swallowed by the dark of lust, and she was reminded once more of the first time he had come to her, that night upon their ship so long ago. 

His finger had crooked around the around the banding of the Westerosi smallclothes she had taken to liking, pulling until the lace unfurled and fell away. Dany had not been able to help but think that she was being unwrapped with the same anticipatory excitement as one might open a nameday gift, and it thrilled her. 

Once she had guided him to the bed Jon had kneeled beside her and pulled her closer, all stripling strength and enthusiasm, as easily as though she weighed the same as the sword he had so long wielded. His callused hands had skimmed along the ridge of her pale foot before rising higher and her belly had trembled with elation as his mouth lowered to continue the path his curious fingers had laid. 

Jon kissed each of her legs in turn, his mouth firm as it followed the soft curve of ankle and calf and knee, before rising to her thighs, where he was all the happier to be rid of the underclothes that might once have impeded his kisses.

A flicker of confusion passed over her face as she watched his mouth skim across the muscular ridge of her thigh. His beard scratched and burned as it washed over her creamy skin, the friction leaving her raw and pink and oh so intrigued. 

She had wanted him for days and now the feeling was growing only deeper, her belly trembling with anticipation, her core feeling warm and wet as a Dornish sea. 

Her silver brows furrowed as she looked upon him, and though she had thought it possible to count the ways that she loved his mouth, as Daenerys felt his lips shift from their path along her thighs to delve within, every carefully thought out reason she had spent the previous sennight thinking of had been washed away.

“Gods.” Jon breathed, to no one in particular. She could feel the vibration of the word against her thighs and it made her moan, blood rushing like water passed her ears. 

Jon watched her intently, eying the most private part of her as though trying to commit her to memory with eyes and lips and tongue. He had had her before, but never this way, never bare as a babe, slick and pink and wanton.

A moan tripped out from her lips, her cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink than he had ever seen. The sight of Jon's dark eyes holding her gaze from between her pale thighs had seemed to extinguish the cold night air that permeated the chamber and instead made her feel as though she had been lit aflame.

"Your grace?" questioned the King in the North, looking concerned. His lips had stilled regrettably. 

It took her a moment to discern the jumble of words that had at once filled her mind to the point of bursting. "I did not know...that you could...I have never been kissed this way before, Jon Snow." she breathed, her flushed chest heaving. A thin sheen of sweat clung to her skin and Jon thought perhaps he would like to follow it with his tongue.

The words made him fix her with the same crooked grin she had long ago come to love. 

"Aye, my sweet girl." he said, guiding her once more onto her back. Her thighs draped over his strong shoulders like a pelt and she did not miss the way both his eyes and cheeks had darkened. "I ought to have kissed you this way long ago." 

His lips closed around her soft flesh in a slight pucker that sent her reeling, her hips seeming to move against her direction as they sought further friction against his mouth. She was soft and wet and sweet as the ripest peach Jon had ever had a chance to taste, though he would gladly have given up every fruit in Westeros for just one more moment between her parted thighs. 

He planted a wet kiss upon Daenerys's cunt and felt her flutter as she keened against him, her fingers tightening in his dark curls as she urged him forth. 

Daenerys seemed almost shy, or as shy as he had ever seen her, at the wantonness of her actions as her thighs closed around his cheeks and her hips curved up, up, up. She flushed a shade of pink that made his comparison to a peach all the more strong.

Jon's breath caught, his stomach roiling with exhilaration as he looked upon the woman before him, lying upon her back in their featherbed, her legs parted unabashedly wide, her face contorted in pleasure. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She pulled at his hair almost uncomfortably, making Jon groan at the pleasure and pain of her touch, his cock throbbing unbearably beneath his roughspun breeches. 

He shrugged, causing her legs to bounce from their place upon his shoulders, her heels bouncing absently against his strong back. "It was all I thought about while I was away." he said. "Having you like this. Your legs spread for me." 

He quickened his pace, his lips parting and folding and parting and folding, moving against her as nothing ever had. Daenerys gave a sharp cry, her back arching off their bed, her thighs clamping tight around his ears in a way Jon doubted he could ever hate. 

"You taste so sweet." Jon whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "My sweet girl."

She moaned at the words and blushed, the prettiest shade of pink— above her waist—that Jon had ever seen, and had it not been for the way her hips began to buck and her breath became erratic, Jon could have looked upon it all day. 

His lips closed around her cunt with a soft pucker, his teeth teasingly against her inner thighs. He could feel her tremble beneath his languid touch, her nails digging into the skin of his back with all the wildness and fervor of the dragon he knew she truly was. Her toes curled against his back as she fluttered against him, back arching and hips keening until his face was pressed deeper against her sweet folds. 

Her hand closed tight as a fist in his dark curls and he knew that she was close. Merely from the look upon her face, the way a pleasured flush curved down her neck and to her pale chest, how her lips parted rapturously and her eyes pressed closed, and Jon found he was close as well. 

Daenerys hummed beneath him, her body growing rigid and taut as a drawn bowstring before springing suddenly free as she turned to liquid beneath his touch. Her moans echoed around the stone chamber and came back to his ears like music and thought his kiss was softer and more pliant now, it did not cease until she had fallen back upon the bed in a breathless fury. 

Jon laid beside her in the bed and closed his eyes, suddenly fatigued despite there being no true reason for his enervation, and felt her shift until she had curled at his side, lying her head upon his chest and throwing her leg across his. 

She looked at him, all violet eyes and toothy smiles, and in a moment of boldness he should have expected, pressed her lips to his. She flushed at the taste of herself upon his lips and nipped gently at his bottom lip, shifting their positions until she sat astride him, and though Jon Snow was a different sort of steed, he knew she would ride him just as well. 

Her hips fit just so against the cradle of his own and Jon choked out an exhilarated groan as he felt her shift purposefully against him. His hands fell to grip her hips, pulling himself up until he could kiss her again, her tongue twisting against his as his had once done between her legs. 

"My lord Jon." she said, riding him slow and deliberate enough to drive him mad. "I do not think I have ever been kissed so."

"Aye, your grace." he said, his fingers digging into her hips, drawing her forward, claiming her lips for his own. 

She offered a coquettish look, running her nails along the ridges of his well-muscled chest. "Perhaps next time I shall kiss you there, husband." 


End file.
